So Happy
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Porque Shougo era una persona muy fácil de complacer. Y más si se trataba de Rei.


**Hola! Regresando con un one-shot express y mi entrada al fandom de Love Stage! Y me he dado cuenta que casi no hay tantos fics en español asi que me alegro poder aportar algo para las fans y mas que nada dedicado a las fans de la pareja de Shougo y Rei (que son mi preferida) asi que espero lo disfruten.**

**Laves referencias a Back Stage pero nada importante asi que no importa si no has leido la novela (aunque es genial, totalmente recomendada)**

**Y nada mas para confirmar que ni Love Stage, ni Back Stage ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia :(**

* * *

**So Happy**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

Shougo era una persona muy fácil de complacer.

A veces se sorprendía, de la alegría y emoción que un simple detalle, una simple palabra, podían causar en su amante. Cosas tan sencillas, como una sonrisa o un _"bien hecho_" podían lograr llevarlo al limite de la euforía, mejorando su estado de ánimo a niveles extraordinarios.

Es que Shougo era un chico relativamente fácil.

Y Rei, para que negarlo, se aprovechaba de eso.

No es que lo hiciera a proposito, bueno la verdad si, pero siempre había un motivo oculto y comunmente por el bien de SenaPro. Ademas podría considerarse mas bien un intercambio: Shougo lo ayudaba y Rei le daba lo que quería.

_Shougo siempre lo quería a él._

Sabía perfectamente el poder que él ejercía sobre el hijo mayor de los Sena y no dudaba en hacer uso de él si era necesario. Shougo haría cualquier cosa que Rei le pidiera aún si este no le daba nada a cambio porque quería ayudarlo, porque quería verlo feliz, porque amaba a Rei.

A veces, el de lentes se sentía mal por valerse de los sentimientos que el rubio tenía por él para poner la balanza a su favor, pero Rei siempre lo recompensaba (con sexo pues, pero lo hacía) y a Shougo no parecía importarle.

_Repito: no parecía._

Pues Shougo siempre fue consiente de que el manager de la familia lo utilizaba y a sus sentimientos de una u otra forma. Sabía que él no lo amaba como quería y que probablemente eso no iba a cambiar, porque su corazón pertenecía a otro. Y sabía quien era ese otro y aún cuando todo sonaba como una historia muy enferma, Shougo le perdonó y le perdonara todo a Rei, siempre.

_Es lo que haces por la persona que amas._

Y no importa mucho que Sagara lo hiera y lo lastime en ocasiones o ser el segundo lugar en su vida porque al final del día Rei era suyo y estaba con él.

Aún le quedaba mucho tiempo y aunque ya tenía el cuerpo de Rei, su objetivo era su corazón.

Lo que Shougo no sabía era que no tendría que esperar tanto como pensaba para conseguir su meta.

Rei estaba consiente de como el rubio se había metido en su corazón poco a poco a lo largo de estos 10 años, lo que empezó como un simple juego para el vocalista de Crusherz y una manera de mantenerlo callado para él, pronto dio paso a algo más.

Porque Shougo era una persona extraordinaria.

Con su familia, un buen hijo, preocupado y atento. Con sus fans, a quienes les agradecía su apoyo incondicional. En el mundo del espectaculo, donde era el cantante del momento, una verdadera estrella que brillaba alto para que todos la vieran. Con Izumi a quien mimaba y protegía con uñas y dientes, porque era su hermanito menor y era tan lindo que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Y con Rei.

Rei podría hacer una lista enorme de las cosas que Shougo ha hecho por él, pero no terminaría.

Se preocupaba tanto por él y hacía lo que le pedía sin rechistar, se conformaba con simples besos y un momento a solas para ambos.

Incluso como persona Shougo había cambiado demasiado, ya no era el arrogante adolescente que conoció, sino un adulto maduro (todo lo maduro que puede ser alguien como Shougo), sabía de la vida y sabía del mundo. Seguía igual de dramatico, igual de inpulsivo, igual de enamorado pero ahora lo llevaba todo con más calma y trataba de hacer las cosas bien.

-Tu me cambiaste, Rei- le dijo un día y su pecho se hinchó, orgulloso por haber logrado algo bueno en la vida de Shougo.

Y entre besos quizó regresarle todo lo que le había dado y más. Quizó hacerle saber sin palabras (no fuesemos a saber lo que Shougo haría si se lo llega a decir en voz alta) que lo quería, que se había adueñado de una parte de su corazón y que aunque no lo dijera, no sabría que hacer si un día Shougo no está.

Porque aunque es un chico fácil, él es un hombre complicado.

Y su relación se basa en besos y caricias, te amo de parte de Shougo, sonrojos de parte de Rei. Algo prohibido, algo complicado. Todo a escondidas.

Y el cantante no se cansará de esperar, no dejará de amarlo y no lo presionará porque es mejor tener a Rei en cuerpo que no tener nada. Luchará con uñas y dientes contra ese rival que le quito el corazón de su amante, solo por haber llegado primero. Y se casará con Rei y adoptarán muchos hijos que la casa parecerá guardería. Compraran un perro al que le pondrán Winnie y dejarán a los niños en casa de sus padres para darse sus escapadas con Rei a Nueva York, Miami o a la India, y serán felices por siempre. Fin.

A Sagara casi le da un infarto cuando dijo eso.

Pero a pesar de todo la idea no le sonó tan mal.

-Me gustaría más si fuesemos a esa isla desierta a la que me llevaste la ultima vez- fue su forma de decirle sí al otro.

_Sí _a la boda, _sí _a los hijos, sí al perro y _sí _a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Y aunque, talvez Rei se lo dijo solo para mantenerlo contento, Shougo no pudo sino saltar de alegría, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Recitandole todos los nombres que había estado pensando para sus pequeños y jurandole llevarlo a todas mas islas desiertas del mundo.

Pues eran esas cosas pequeñas, que en el fondo eran grandes las que significaban todo para Shougo y significaban todo para Rei.

"_Lo quiero, realmente lo quiero_" pensó viendo sus ojos brillando de emoción, pensando en un futuro a su lado que se le antojo demasiado tentador y siguió admirando la manera tan sencilla en que Shougo veía la vida, siendo tan feliz solo con promesas y esperanzas.

Era sorprendente como una palabra tan corta como lo era _'si' _lograra hacer llorar a su amante de alegría.

Definitivamente: Sena Shougo era un chico fácil.

* * *

**No fue la graan maravilla pero espero les haya gustado, la verdad esta pareja tiene una relación todo menos sencilla y ganas de arrancarle los pelos a Rei a veces no me faltan, pero lo quiero(88'**

**Saludos a todos ^^**


End file.
